1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display, and particularly to an organic light emitting diode display including an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays are an apparatus that displays an image, and recently organic light emitting diode displays are receiving attention.
Organic light emitting diode displays have self-emission properties, and need no additional light source unlike liquid crystal displays, thus enabling the thickness and weight thereof to decrease. Furthermore, organic light emitting diode displays exhibit high quality properties including low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction rates.
An organic light emitting diode display comprises a substrate including an organic light emitting diode having an organic light emitting layer and a driving circuit part for driving the organic light emitting diode, and an electronic device for transmitting a signal to the driving circuit part. The electronic device is disposed on the rear side of the substrate to allow the organic light emitting diode display to be thin.
However, in the case where the electronic device is disposed on the rear side of the substrate so that an organic light emitting diode display can be made slim, electromagnetic waves generated from the electronic device are transferred to the driving circuit part via the substrate and cause the driving circuit part to malfunction.
Also, in the case where the electromagnetic waves generated from the electronic device are transferred to the outside of the organic light emitting diode display via the substrate, these electromagnetic waves adversely affect the body of a user using the organic light emitting diode display.
Also, in the case where the organic light emitting diode display is made slim, it cannot absorb an external impact that is applied thereto, undesirably breaking the substrate.